Secreet
by Chonurullau40 a.k.a Miss Zhang
Summary: Semua ini membuatku sakit.. dapatkah semua ini berakhir?/YoWonBum/GS/DLDR/TwoShoot


~ Chonurullau40 ~

Present_

Title : *SCREET*

Cast : - Choi Siwon (Namja)

- Kim Kibum (Yeoja)

- Yang Yoseb (Namja)

- dll (bertambah seiring cerita)

Genre : Angst, Romence

Rated : T (murni)

Disclaimer : This story is mine

Don't copy. Castnya milik Tuhan YME

Kecuali Kibum. He's mine *plakk

Warning : Typo (s), bertebaran, GJ akut, dll

Enjoy . . ~ DLDR ~

Hehe.. Annyeonghaseyo! *teriak bareng bang evil*

Cho datang lagi dengan ff ketiga

Ooh iya Jeongmal Gomawo yang mau baca ff ini

Semoga menghibur ^_^

Ooh. . Hampir lupa. . Mianhae Kibum aku buat jadi yeoja. Hehe . . *bow

~ Chonurullau40 ~

_kita duduk bersebelahan satu sama lain didalam mobil_  
_ tanpa ada musik_  
_ aku selalu mengenggam tangan kirimu_  
_ dan kau hanya menggigit bibirmu_  
_ aku tahu apa yang akan kamu katakan, tolong jangan katakan itu_

Hujan deras medera kota Seoul. Namun, tidak sedikit orang tetap melanjutkan kegiatan masing – masing. Tak terkecuali tiga orang yang sedang asyik mengobrol di dalam mobil.

"Oppa . . Hujannya semakin deras" ucap seorang yeoja cantik berambut hitam sebahu pada namja tampan berlesung pipi disampingnya.

"Ahh . . ne chagi . . Bagaimana ini apa kita batalkan saja acara perayaan kecil – kecilan ini? Bagaimana menurutmu Yoseob?" Tanya namja berlesung pipi pada namja yang imut yang tengah menyetir saat ini. Koreksi yang asyik mengobrol hanya sepasang kekasih yang akan menikah itu- si namja berlesung pipi dan yeoja cantik itu. Sedangkan sang namja imut tadi hanya diam sambil menatap sendu pandangan kekasih tadi.

"terserah Siwon hyung saja" ucap namja imut- Yoseb, sambil tersenyum manis.

"Nah . . Bummie . . Bagaimana? Mau dilanjutkan? Atau tidak?" Tanya namja berlesung pipi pada kekasihnya, Kim Kibum.

"hmm . . Aku ingin dilanjutkan. Tak keberatan kan Yoseob?" Kibum ertanya pada Yoseob, sang Yoseob hanya mengangguk sambil tetap tersenyum.

~ Chonurullau40 ~

Saat ini mereka sedang berada di depan sebuah café pinggir taman kota Seoul. Yoseob turun pertama, disusul dengan Siwon, lalu Siwon membukakan pintu untuk Kibum "Gomawo oppa . ." kata Kibum setelah keluar dari mobil. Tak lupa juga Siwon membawa paying untuk mereka berdua.

"Naah! Ayo kita bersenang – senang! Eh . . Yoseob. Jangan hujan – hujan. Nanti sakit" Kata Kibum saat melihat tubuh Yoseob yang hamper basah kuyup karena tidak menggunakan payung.

"Tak apa . . Aku lari duluan masuk ya?" Setelah berucap diapun segera berlari masuk ke dalam cafe. Dari dalam, lagi – lagi menatap pasangan itu sendu.

~ Chonurullau40 ~

_tidak tahu kenapa, tidak tahu kenapa._  
_ aku ingin menarik setiap menit, setiap detik_  
_ tetapi jalanan yang kosong memaksaku untuk bergegas_

17 Desember 2013. Hari yang cerah, secerah hati Kim Kibum yang baru saja dilamar oleh Choi Siwon-kekasihnya. Dia terus tersenyum senang kepada siapapun yang mengucapkan selamat padanya.

Tapi sebaliknya dengan Yang Yoseob. Hatinya tak secerah hari ini. Hanya wajahnya saja yang tersenyum manis, tetapi . . Tetapi dalam hatinya sedang menangis pilu. Setelah mengetahui orang yang dicintainya akan menikah.

"Hyung. Aku pulang duluan ya?" Ada barang yang lupa kuberikan pada temanku, Annyeong." Pamit Yoseob pada Siwon dan segera berlalu begitu saja. Dia sudah tak tahan . . Melihatnya berpelukan dengan orang lain. Maka Yoseob memutuskan untuk pulang dan menenangkan diri.

~ Chonurullau40 ~

Yoseob POV

"hoamm" aku menguap. Badanku segar sekali. Tidur memang hal terbaik untuk menenangkan diri. Akupun keluar kamar. Saat aku ingin turun ke lantai bawah aku melihat Siwon hyung dan Kibum noona sedang bercanda di dekat tangga. Aku mengurungkan niat ku untuk turun ke bawah. Jadi aku masuk lagi ke kamar.

15 menit. Kuharap mereka sudah pergi dari sana. Saat aku ingin turun lagi, ternyata mereka masih disana, dan sekarang? Malah berpelukan mesra. "Ash! Kenapa tidak di kamar Siwon hyung saja? Menyebalkan . ." Aku duduk di anak tangga paling atas. Memandang mereka sebal. Kenapa tiba – tiba daerah di sekitarku menjadi panas? "Ahh . . ini memuakkan." Aku mengacak rambut ku kesal.

~ Chonurullau40 ~

_setelah berputar-putar akhirnya aku tiba dirumahmu_  
_ terasa begitu akrab dan airmataku pun jatuh_  
_ setelah menghabiskan waktu yang lama untuk menemukan tempat ini_  
_ aku merasa seperti hilang_

Aku. Yang Yoseob . . Bersahabat dengan Choi siwon hyung dan Kim Kibum noona saat sedang seolah dasar. Saat ini umurku menginjak 21 tahun. Aku memutuskan hidup mandiri dan hanya tinggal bersama Siwon hyung. Kamarku di lantai 2 dan kamar Siwon hyung ada di lantai bawah.

Selama ini kurasa persahabatan kami, kurasa baik – baik saja. Tetapi, tanpa diduga 3 hari yang lalu Siwon hyung melamar Kibum noona, dan Kibum noona menerimanya. Bagaimana bisa? Aku juga tak habis pikir. "Ahh! Jadi selama ini mereka menyembunyikan ini semua dariku? Bagus sekali"

Tapi aku tak bisa marah pada mereka, karena aku mencintai'nya'. Aku tak mau 'dia' sedih karena aku marah pada'nya'. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum agar mereka bisa hidup bahagia walau aku harus menangis dalam hati . . Yoa . . Dalam Hati.

_setelah berputar-putar akhirnya aku tiba dirumahmu_  
_ terasa begitu akrab dan airmataku pun jatuh_  
_ setelah menghabiskan waktu yang lama untuk menemukan tempat ini_  
_ aku merasa seperti hilang_

"Yoseob . . aku pergi dulu ne?" kata Siwon hyung saat aku akan turun untuk sarapan pagi.

"Mau kemana hyung? Pagi sekali? Tidak sarapan dulu?"

'Tidak, kau sarapan saja dulu, aku akan pergi ke rumah Kibum, membicarakan tanggal pernikahhan kami." Deg! Apa – apaan ini? Pernikahan? Mereka gila? Kenapa sangat mendadak? Aku ingin bertanya lebih banyak lagi, tetapi aku takut itu akan membuatnya curiga.

"Ahh . . BAiklah Siwon hyung . . Hati – hati ne? Semoga berjalan sukses!" kata ku sambil tersenyum.

"Ahh . . ne . . Arraseo . . Annyeong . ." kata Siwon hyung laku segera pergi. Aku menuju meja makan. Lalu segera duduk disana. Aku tak segera memakan sarapan yang sudah disiapkan Siwon hyung. Tapi, aku memegangi dadaku.

"Wae? Bisa sesakit ini?"

TBC

Annyeong . . gimana redersdeul? Ff nya Geje? Kalian bingung kah? Kali ini saya akan buat ff ini jadi 2 chapter. Jadi chapter depan udah end.

Ooh iya . . Cho ingin tahu. Menurut kalian chapter depan akan seperti apa? Apa yang akan terjadi dengan Yoseob? Bagaimana perasaan Yoseob padaa kedua sahabatnya?

So review please . . Cho ingin tahu jawaban kalian.

sign,

Chonurullau40


End file.
